In the field of spinal surgery, it is known to place implants into vertebrae for a number of reasons, including: (a) correcting an abnormal curvature of the spine; (b) to maintain appropriate vertebral spacing and provide support for broken or otherwise injured vertebrae; and (c) to perform other treatments in the spinal column.
Typical spinal implant or bone stabilization systems utilize a rod as the support and stabilizing element. In such a system, a series of two or more bone fasteners are inserted into two or more vertebrae to be instrumented. A rod or other stabilizing device is then placed within or attached to the head(s) of the bone fastener(s), or is placed within a coupling device that links the rod and the head(s) of the bone fastener(s). The connections between these multiple components are then secured, thereby fixing the supporting construct to multiple levels in the spinal column.
To advance the state of orthopaedic implants, enhancement to such bone stabilization systems are believed desirable, and are addressed herein.